This invention relates to holders for disposable blades used in machines such as microtomes in which tissue is cut into thin sections for examination under a microscope.
Elaborate blade holders have been devised for the purpose of securing the blade firmly in place while at the same time allowing one to change blades and to clean the holder. In the Einwegmesserhalter Leitz microtomes, for example, the blade holders comprise several moving parts and many small components, most of which must be disassembled prior to sterilization.